College
by Phylaphy
Summary: Bagi Sakura, hidup mahasiswa kedokteran itu ga sulit kok sebenarnya. Kecuali kamu pacaran dengan manusia sesibuk Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus berteman dengan sekumpulan makhluk berisik seperti Ino dan Naruto, dengan segala keanehan yang menyertai… yah, mungkin hidup akan sedikit lebih sulit. Selamat datang di College. Sasusaku Saiino Shikatema. Chap 3: Shikatema.
1. Chapter 1

**College 1: Sasusaku-rating M, slight lime**

* * *

 _Universitas Tokyo, Universitas terbaik di seantero Tokyo. Konoha hanya sebuah kota kecil dibandingkan hiruk pikuk Tokyo._

* * *

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin ini diperbolehkan?"

"Ayolah Sakura, _live a little_. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari pesta di kolam renang pada malam hari?"

"…mungkin pesta di kolam renang pada malam hari, _dengan izin legal_."

* * *

 _Lebih baik bukan berarti selalu lebih menyenangkan. Hanya karena kau punya kesempatan untuk mendapat pendidikan terbaik bukan berarti kehidupan kampusmu akan selalu menyenangkan._

* * *

Aku, Haruno Sakura, jika ada keajaiban dimana aku bisa lulus hidup-hidup dari Universitas ini tanpa catatan _Pengrusakan dan Pembobolan Sarana Properti Kampus_ atau _Pengadaan Pesta Terlarang di Kawasan Kampus_ bersumpah akan mematuhi semua perkataan Tsunade-sama tentang menjadi dokter yang baik.

 _Masalahnya, aku benar-benar tidak yakin itu akan terjadi._

"Tenang sajalah, peraturan itu kan ada untuk dilanggar."

* * *

 _Masih mau tanya kenapa?_

* * *

"Hmph. Aku berteman dengan sekumpulan pelanggar aturan."

"Sekumpulan pelanggar aturan yang tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang, Sa-ku-ra. Ayolah, bukannya kau suka kolam renang? Ciuman pertamamu dengan Sasuke kan disini."

"Itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, Ino-pig? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang ke asrama saja."

Tepat saat itu juga terdengar suara teriakan berat bergemuruh milik penjaga kolam renang; sebuah isyarat pasti yang membuat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedari tadi menikmati alunan musik pop rock di pinggir kolam renang indoor kampus mulai berlarian.

Suasana jadi kacau total.

"Lihat kan akibatnya kalau tidak mematuhi peraturan?" teriakku disela-sela murid yang berlarian. Tapi sahabatku, Ino si self-proclaimed Queen Bee itu, malah tertawa lepas sambil menikmati keributan ini. Aku setengah menarik Ino agar segera pergi dari kolam renang, melompati pelampung yang dilemparkan begitu saja di lantai.

"Justru ini asiknya melanggar peraturan, Sakura. Tidakkah kau merasakan… hum, apa namanya… oh, adrenalinnya?"

Dan tepat saat itu juga Naruto meluncur di samping kami menggunakan perahu karet dengan memanfaatkan licinnya lantai, melambaikan tangan sebagai salam.

"Sampai jumpa di pesta selanjutnya, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

* * *

 _Karena sebagian dari mereka pintar mendekati jenius, sebagian lagi jenius mendekati gila._

* * *

Hidup jangan dibuat sulit. Siapapun yang sudah merasakan sulitnya lulus dari sekolah menengah memasuki perguruan tinggi pasti tahu betul hidup sudah cukup sulit tanpa kita harus mempersulitnya.

 _Uh, terlalu banyak penggunaan kata sulit._

Pagi ini Sakura berusaha mati-matian melawan sisa kantuk yang masih tersisa sehabis pesta gila yang di kolam renang. Setelah membelah malam dengan adrenalin yang memacu sistem simpatiknya gila-gilaan dan satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya hanya tidur, Sakura masih harus menghapal pembuluh darah arteri di sistem pencernaan untuk kuis pagi ini. Bagus kalau hanya menghapal nama, tapi Kabuto-sensei juga menyuruh hapal letaknya.

 _Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku memilih jalan ini?_ Pikirnya sambil menggosok gigi. Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin; rambut pink-nya sudah semakin panjang, Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali memotongnya. Mungkin kalau sore ini kuliah selesai cepat, Ia punya waktu mengajak Ino ke salon.

Ino. Ah, Ino. Sakura heran bagaimana Ino bisa bertahan hidup dengan rambut pirangnya yang nyaris melewati pinggang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu belajar di seni desain, mungkin memiliki rambut sepanjang itu tidak selalu membuatnya gerah. Rasa-rasanya Sakura hampir tidak pernah melihat Ino dengan rambut pendek.

Pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana Ia bisa bertahan hidup di sini dengan sahabat segila Ino dan Naruto.

* * *

Berambut pirang panjang, bertubuh putih tinggi, dan bermata biru. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino untuk memberi gelar dirinya sendiri sebagai _Queen Bee_ di sini. Ingatkan lagi bagaimana Ia bisa tahan berteman dengan Ino selama di KHS? Semakin lama hari yang dihabiskan disini, semakin banyak ingatan personal Sakura yang hilang tampaknya. Hippocampusnya secara acak memilih mana bahan kuliah menyebalkan yang harus dihapal dengan cara menghapus memori menyenangkan.

Kalau kau pikir masa pendidikan atas dan menengah itu sulit, pikir lagi saat kau memasuki dunia kuliah. Bahkan katanya kampus teknik terbaik di Amerika punya gedung pribadi tempat para mahasiswanya bunuh diri.

 _Yah, bicara soal tekanan batin di masa transisi._

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat dari lapangan, menghampirinya. Naruto masih mengenakan baju olahraga dan celana training. "Kau kuliah jam 7 pagi?"

"Kau sendiri belum masuk?"

"Kan jurusanku masih libur, Sakura-chan. Hina-chan juga." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang biasa, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan gelagat penuh semangat mantan kapten tim sepak bolak KHS itu. "eh, kapan Sasuke-teme pulang?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kau tanyakan sendiri saja ke orangnya langsung." Naruto mengernyit mendengar jawaban ketus Sakura.

"Kenapa lagi sih? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hhh, gimana mau bertengkar kalau orangnya saja susah dihubungi?!" Sakura jadi menuangkan uneg-unegnya pada Naruto. "sudah ya, aku masih harus menghapal banyak hal sebelum kuis pagi ini."

"Eeh, tunggu. Kau kenal Kiba? Katanya dia mau mengadakan pesta terbuka di atap auditorium malam ini."

"TI-DAK." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Padahal sejak dulu juga hal itu tidak berfungsi menghadapi Sakura. "sudah cukup pengalaman hampir ditangkap penjaga kemarin malam, Naruto."

"Yah, _technically_ kan kita tidak merusak apapun, hanya menggunakan fasilitas kampus…"

"TANPA IZIN." Ujar Sakura tegas.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Nikmati hidup sedikit."

"Aku menikmati hidupku, Naruto. Sangat. Hhh, begini sajalah, aku hanya akan ikut ke pesta-pesta konyol itu kalau kau bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk cepat pulang kesini." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto, berpikir Ia sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk menghindari ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk melanggar berbagai macam peraturan.

"Sungguh? Oke!" Naruto tersenyum dan melambaik pada Sakura yang menjauh.

Sakura harusnya tahu ia tidak seharusnya menjanjikan apapun pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu punya magnet ajaib yang menarik masalah; satu-satunya hal yang bukan berupa masalah yang tertarik padanya mungkin hanya Hinata.

* * *

Berangkat kuliah jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 7 malam. Salah satu pekerjaan paling sulit adalah menjadi mahasiswa, sudah menghabiskan waktu tapi tidak dibayar malah membayar. Sakura tidak merasa berat dengan hidupnya sebenarnya. Jadi mahasiswa kedokteran itu sebenarnya tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan kok, Ia masih punya waktu untuk belanja baju dengan Ino dan sesekali ikut Naruto dan Hinata jalan-jalan.

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya; Sakura tahu cara menikmati hidup kok. Hari-harinya tidak selalu diisi dengan menghapal ini itu. Hanya karena Ia suka membaca buku tebal dan bisa berjam-jam diperpustakaan mengaggumi struktur molekul sel, bukan berarti Sakura tidak menikmati segala kegilaan di masa kuliahnya.

Yah, kadang-kadang.

Pesta yang kemarin salah satunya. Bukan pertama kalinya Ino dan Naruto menariknya 'menikmati hidup' dengan cara mereka. Mungkin Sakura hanya sedang badmood karena Sasuke sedang sulit sekali dihubungi.

 _Tahu sih, Presdir pasti sibuk, tapi untuk menghubungi balik masa tidak bisa? Toh kan sama-sama diberi 24 jam sehari._

"Oh, Sakura." Sakura menengadah menatap Shikamaru. Tidak biasanya Ia menemukan Shikamaru malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran di Perpustakaan Pusat.

"Sedang belajar juga?" tanya Sakura. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Mencari sahabatmu. Nyonya Yamanaka sudah menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali tapi tidak dijawab, jadinya malah meneleponku. Hhh, mengganggu tidurku saja…" Sakura mulai berpikir tampaknya bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru, masuk perguruan tinggi ibarat pindah tempat tidur dari KHS menjadi Tokyo University.

"Akan kucari ke kamarnya nanti, Shika." Pria berambut nanas itu mengangguk dan pergi. Sebenarnya, Sakura yakin Ino sedang diberada di tempat yang sama sekali lain dari kamarnya.

Hm, dimana lagi kalo bukan _disana?_

* * *

"Kau datang, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak ditengah hiruk pikuk musik rock yang melingkupi lantai 15 gedung serbaguna. Sakura phobia ketinggian, tapi dengan suara musik yang sekeras ini, rasanya object phobianya berubah jadi musik rock.

"Kau lihat Ino?" teriak Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Ino!"

"APA?"

"APA KAU LIHAT INO, DASAR NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura menjewer telinga Naruto dan berteriak disampingnya. Pria bermata cerulean biru itu meringis memegangi telinganya lalu menunjuk ke pojokan atap yang dekat pintu masuk gedung, dimana Sakura bisa melihat rambut pirang panjang yang familiar.

Sakura melewati orang-orang yang sibuk berdansa dan ngobrol ditengah dinginnya atap dan hentakan musik. Sakura hanya menggunakan piyamanya dengan jaket panjang, karena toh Ia tak berminat ambil bagian dalam pesta konyol ini. Sakura tahu orang-orang memperhatikannya seperti badut di tengah pesta.

"Ino−" Sakura mendekati Ino, lalu berhenti saat pria berambut hitam disamping Ino melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ino. Sakura jadi sontak berhenti.

"Bukan begitu cara memeluk yang benar, Sai-kun. Sini, letakkan tanganmu lebih erat…" rasanya ada perempat mungil tanda kekesalan muncul di sudut kening Sakura mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Ino. Sedang apa kau?" Ino menoleh menatap Sakura, tersenyum simpul. Lelaki di sebelahnya juga menoleh, dan untuk sepersekian detik Sakura pikir Ia seperti melihat Sasuke dengan potongan rambut yang lebih rapid an kulit lebih pucat.

"Mengajari Sai-kun bagaimana caranya memeluk gadis dengan benar." Perempat mungil lainnya muncul lagi mendengar bagaimana Ino mengatakan itu seperti sebuah laporan cuaca yang wajar.

"…sejak kapan seorang anak kuliahan butuh diajari cara memeluk dengan benar…?"

"Huh, kau kasar, Sakura. Jadi Sai-kun, ini Sakura sahabatku…"

"Halo… _jelek_." Perempat mungil ketiga muncul di dahi Sakura. Ino mencubit gemas tangan pria bernama Sai itu, memarahinya seperti ibu pada anak kecil.

"Hush, kau tidak boleh begitu. Sudah kubilang kan tidak boleh memberi nama panggilan sesuai opini jujurmu. Maaf ya Sakura, Sai-kun mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi−"

"SHANNARO!" tinju Sakura sukses membuat pria itu jatuh pingsan. Ino mengerjapkan mata campuran antara bingung dan kaget. "kau, nona pirang, segera ke kamarmu sekarang karena Ibumu menelepon daritadi."

"Aku baru saja menikmati pesta ini saat bertemu dengannya, Sakura. Hmph, kau merusak mood saja."

"Mood apanya?! Kau membiarkan pria tidak jelas itu menyentuhmu?"

"Hanya karena kau dan Sasuke sedang 'mendingin' dan moodmu jadi jelek jangan marah padaku, dong." Ino mencibir dan menarik Sai bangun, menginspeksi hasil pukulan Sakura.

"Ugh, dasar Ino-pig, aku ini−"

"JADI KAU ORANGNYA?" Ino dan Sakura menatap ke sumber suara dan menemukan Naruto terlempar menghantam meja, hasil pukulan dari seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Neji sudahlah." Seorang gadis berambut seperti panda dengan dua bun di kepalanya menghentikan lelaki yang tampak mengamuk itu.

"Masalah apa lagi yang ditimbulkan si bodoh itu?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

"Jangan tanya aku, rasanya aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi." Balas Sakura. Penasaran, Sakura melewati kumpulan orang dan mendengar lelaki asing itu berteriak lagi.

"Jauhi sepupuku!" tapi tentu saja, Naruto yang masih tersungkur pingsan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Neji, tidak baik bertengkar seperti ini didepan umum hanya karena kau melihat sepupumu berciuman dengan seorang pria…" Ujar si gadis rambut panda. Begitu Sakura cukup dekat, Ia bisa melihat kedua orang itu dengan jelas. Si laki-laki berambut panjang mirip dengan Presiden Mahasiswa yang terkenal tegas dan kaku, dan… Sakura mengernyit. _Matanya mirip sekali dengan Hinata._

"Na-Naruto-kun!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara kecil dari kerumunan, dan seorang gadis menerobos untuk membantu Naruto yang masih menikmati pingsannya. "Neji-niisan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata mencicit dihadapan si Presiden Mahasiswa.

Sekarang semuanya jadi lebih jelas. Rasanya kepala Sakura makin pusing dengan real-live drama ini. _Tuh benarkan, Naruto selalu menarik masalah._

Belum juga Sakura sempat membantu Hinata meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, seseorang berteriak bahwa penjaga sedang menaiki tangga. Sakura sudah lupa untuk keberapa kalinya tubuhnya disengat _adrenalin rush_ saat harus berhamburan berlari atau bersembunyi, pokoknya jauh dari jangkauan para penjaga yang berarti tiket maut menghadapi Dekan Sarutobi yang tegas.

 _Aku tidak bersalah dan aku harus lari seperti orang-orang lain yang bersalah. Jelas ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Tunggu, berapa kali aku menggunakan kata 'salah'? astaga, aku mulai gila kalau begini terus!_

Langkah cepat Sakura membawanya menuju salah satu lorong sepi, tapi tiba-tiba saja dikegelapan seseorang menariknya, membungkam mulutnya. Tangan Sakura reflex untuk meninju penangkapnya, sebelum bibirnya dibungkam dengan satu ciuman yang khas.

 _Ciuman yang hanya seorang saja mampu melakukannya._

"Sa…Sasuke?!" Sakura nyaris kehabisan nafas begitu ciuman panas itu berakhir. Bahkan dikegepalan, Sakura bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "k-kau benar-benar disini?" ucapnya tidak yakin, meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja dengan dasi dilonggarkan.

"Apa lagi yang si bodoh Naruto lakukan?" tanyanya datar, dan Sakura segera melompat memeluknya, yakin bahwa hanya satu Sasuke Uchiha yang akan memanggil Naruto begitu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Sakura menarik wajah Sasuke mendekatinya, menghujaninya dengan kecupan manis. "Kami-sama, aku merindukanmu."

"Hn." Sasuke membalas ciuman-ciuman itu dengan sama intensenya, dengan mudah membalik keadaan, membuat punggung Sakura menyentuh dinding. Sakura sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu; rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya, meraba setiap lekuk, mulutnya mencium setiap jengkal kulit…

 _Sakura merasa dia mungkin bisa orgasm hanya dari sentuhan Sasuke._

Setiap gigitan dari Sasuke di leher dan dadanya yang sedikit terbuka mengantarkannya ke kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Sedikit lagi, tangan Sasuke diperutnya akan menelusup masuk ke piyamanya, sedikit lagi sentuhan untuk memuaskan hasrat yang sudah lama ditahan itu…

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ciuman Sasuke dilehernya berhenti, begitu pula gerakan tangannya.

 _Asfhkfh!_ Sakura nyaris tak bisa menemukan kata kutukan tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang.

"Ada yang datang." Sakura, setengah frustasi akan semua kegilaan ini, baru saja akan menarik Sasuke kembali ke ciuman mereka dan mengabaikan siapapun yang datang.

"Siapa itu?!" _uh-oh, itu suara Yamato-sensei._

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura menarik Sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni tangga. Hilang sudah keinginan untuk menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, jadi keinginan untuk segera keluar dari bangunan ini secepatnya.

"Hallo Sakura-chan. Oh, kau datang juga Teme." Naruto, dengan bibir bengkak, tiba-tiba muncul dari lorong lain, nyaris membuat Sakura kena serangan jantung. Hinata menggandengnya, keduanya tampak sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

"Minggir!" Ino mendorong Naruto, melewati gerombolan dengan si pria pucat mirip Sasuke di gandengannya. "Yang terakhir sampai asrama adalah pecundang!" ujar si pirang ceria itu sambil melambai dikegelapan malam.

"Ugh, dasar Ino. Hina-chan, sini aku gendong. Aku lebih takut ketemu kakak sepupumu daripada ditangkap Yamato-sensei." Bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Naruto menggendongnya bridal style dan menyusul Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat keabsurd-an itu.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik lengannya, mengisyaratkan untuk berlari pergi juga.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin cepat sampai supaya tidak dibilang pecundang juga?" Sasuke menyeringai dan berbisik pada Sakura.

"Bukan. Supaya cepat menyelesaikan yang tadi."

Mendengar itu, Sakura berlari lebih cepat dibanding kedua rekannya yang lain.

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno's note:_

 _Selamat datang di kehidupan kampus. Dimana segala keanehan hidup bisa terjadi._

… _dan ini baru minggu pertamaku disini._

* * *

Hidup sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran di kampus terbaik itu ga sulit kok sebenarnya. Kecuali kamu pacaran dengan manusia sesibuk Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus berteman dengan sekumpulan makhluk berisik seperti Ino dan Naruto, dengan segala keanehan yang menyertai… yah, mungkin hidup akan sedikit lebih sulit.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bercanda. Tentu saja hidupmu pasti akan jadi_ _ **jauh**_ _lebih sulit._

* * *

 **A/N** : One-shot? Possible sequel of LIUM?


	2. Chapter 2

**College 2 : SaiIno-Rated T**

* * *

Pertama kali Sai melihatnya, dia tidak yakin gadis itu sungguh-sungguh hidup. Gadis itu seperti boneka Barbie; rambutnya pirang panjang, matanya biru laut, dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Semua orang di kafe juga memperhatikannya; gadis itu benar-benar seperti pusat perhatian.

Sai tidak pernah punya teman dekat, paling-paling orang yang bicara dengannya hanya saat mereka perlu sesuatu saja. Jadi dirinya sedikit heran saat gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapannya, padahal Sai yakin bahwa tempat duduk yang lain masih kosong.

"Sai-senpai." Sapa gadis itu riang. Sai mengerjapkan mata, _darimana pula gadis ini tahu namanya?_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sai, meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya untuk memandang gadis itu. Si rambut pirang tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam green tea latte ukuran medium.

"Aku adik kelasmu di KHS dulu. Kita sama-sama pernah di Sekbid seni OSIS." Sai mengernyit. _Adik kelas?_ Ia memang pernah berkiprah di Sekbid seni bersama Deidara juga, tapi hanya dalam beberapa hari Ia sudah bosan dan melanjutkan kegemarannya melukis diluar aktivitas sekolah. Terakhir kali karya-karyanya dipajang saat pameran, Deidara dan Sasori juga hadir.

"O…ke." Jawabnya canggung. Semua orang juga tahu Sai punya kecanggungan sosial dalam berinteraksi dengan orang, terlebih lagi orang baru. Lagipula selama hidupnya Ia tidak pernah punya teman dekat laki-laki ataupun perempuan kecuali senior yang sudah dianggapnya kakak, Shin, yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Jadi Sai tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian satu kafe, yang memilih duduk di hadapannya begini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sai akhirnya. Ia kesini untuk membaca buku dengan tenang. Kehadiran gadis ini tidak memberi ketenangan sama sekali. Gadis itu menatapnya sambil menyeruput green tea latte-nya.

"Eh… karena kulihat bangku ini kosong, dan kebetulan aku mengenalmu, jadi aku duduk disini saja. Apa aku jadi mengganggu?"

"Ya." Jawab Sai lugas. Sesaat kemudian Ia menyadari bahwa kata-katanya sedikit terlalu jujur. "uhm, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, sehingga kau duduk disini?" Sai buru-buru menambahkan agar tidak terdengar kasar. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin bicara dengan Senpai. Aku selalu mengagumi karyamu sejak di KHS. Tapi kau tampaknya selalu sibuk." Sai baru tahu bahwa dirinya punya pengagum, malah. Sebenarnya Ia selalu berpikir tidak ada orang yang mengerti seni yang ditekuninya di KHS, makanya Ia sendiri tidak banyak bergaul.

"Ah… terimakasih." Sai tersenyum. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, nanti jam 1 dia ada kuliah pengantar di gedung Psikologi. "aku pergi duluan."

"Eh? Sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Aku ada kuliah jam 1 di gedung Psikologi. Kalau tidak cepat nanti macet dijalan." Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah.

"Universitas Tokyo, kah?" Sai mengangguk. "Aku boleh menumpang? Aku juga mau ke Perpustakaan pusat mengembalikan buku." Sai memandangnya agak bingung.

"Kau juga mahasiswa disana? Tadi kau bilang kau adik kelasku?" lagi, gadis itu tertawa ringan. Keceriaannya makin membuat orang-orang di kafe itu jadi memperhatikannya.

"Aku di kelas aksel di KHS, Senpai. Kita sama-sama mahasiswa tingkat satu sekarang di Universitas Tokyo." Sai mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu panggil nama saja. Aku bukan lagi seniormu." Sai mengambil tasnya dan memasukka buku. "Ayo pergi."

"E-eh… oke. _Sai-kun_." Walaupun terdengar aneh dipanggil seperti itu, Sai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Gadis itu mengikutinya keluar dari kafe, menuju sebuah motor sport yang diparkir di depan. Gadis itu terdiam saat Sai menaiki motornya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku… tidak punya helm." Oh, Sai baru sadar. Dilepaskannya helmnya sendiri, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling memasangkannya ke kepala gadis itu. Agak kebesaran memang. Sayang Sai tidak melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu saat Ia memasangkan helmnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Masa pengendaranya tidak memakai helm?" tanya gadis itu. Sai mulai merasa gadis ini terlalu cerewet. Tapi yah, hampir semua wanita yang dikenalnya seperti itu. _Bukankah cerewet memang sifat dasar wanita, seperti yang banyak buku-buku bilang?_

"Nanti rambutmu jadi kusut kalau tanpa helm." Jawab Sai pendek. Ia laki-laki simple yang hanya mengatakan apa yang dikepalanya, tapi kadang-kadang tidak sadar efeknya. Lagi, wajah gadis itu bersemu merah mendengar jawabannya.

Motor sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan stabil di jalan, melewati gedung-gedung dan jalanan yang ramai dengan orang lalu-lalang. Tokyo di siang hari memang ramai. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sai. Pegangannya agak terlalu kencang menurut Sai, apalagi gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Sai. Sai membaca dalam salah satu bukunya bahwa hal ini disebut memeluk. _Mungkin gadis ini takut jatuh,_ pikirnya. _Mungkin rasa takut dan sayang ternyata bisa diekspresikan dalam kegiatan yang sama._

Sai menghentikan motornya di depan Perpustakaan Pusat dalam kompleks elit Tokyo University. Gadis itu turun dan melepas helmnya, menyerahkannya kembali pada si pemilik sah.

"Terimakasih, Sai-kun." Sai bertanya-tanya apa helmnya terlalu panas sampai wajah gadis itu jadi tampak memerah.

"Sama-sama." Gadis itu mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi memasuki Perpustakaan.

Sai baru sadar Ia lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu saat menstarter motornya lagi. _Mungkin lain kali. Itupun kalau ketemu lagi._

* * *

Kali kedua mereka bertemu, beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, di fakultas seni rupa dan desain. Ditengah-tengah ramainya ruang kuliah akbar, gadis itu melambai dari kerumunan dan menghampirinya.

"Sai-kun!" sapanya riang, seperti dulu. "ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Kuliah."

"Loh, bukannya Sai-kun di Psikologi?"

" _Double major_ di psikologi dan seni rupa." Gadis itu menganga kaget. Reaksi yang sudah biasa Sai dapatkan dari orang-orang yang mendengar hal yang sama. Baginya hal itu biasa saja, Ia tahu ada beberapa orang lain yang memang melakukan hal yang sama di jurusan yang lebih sulit. Sudah diberi kesempatan belajar di tempat terbaik, kenapa tidak mengambil ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya, kan?

"Waah, kalau begitu kita mungkin akan sering ketemu. Aku di seni desain, specialized major di _clothes design_."

"Calon desainer…" Sai menggumam. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku juga belajar seni tradisional lain, _ikebana_ , _folk songs_ …" gadis itu bercerita dengan semangat. Hingga akhir Sai menemukan dirinya duduk di samping gadis itu dan mendengarnya semua ceritanya tentang banyak hal. Yang tadinya hanya membahas jurusan jadi bercabang kemana-mana. Rasanya Sai belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa begitu bebasnya bercerita pada orang asing.

"…aku juga punya toko bunga sendiri di Konoha, namanya Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sai-kun kapan-kapan harus datang kalau pulang ke Konoha." Kata-katanya mentrigger ingatan Sai. Ia memang pernah sekali-dua kali melalui jalan tempat toko itu, tapi belum pernah masuk sama sekali. Tapi tentu saja Ia kenal keluarga Yamanaka.

 _Tunggu, jangan-jangan…_

"Kau Putri Yamanaka?" tanyanya langsung to the point. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja Ino."

Sai menatapnya sekali lagi. Gadis Barbie asing yang banyak berceloteh itu adalah Tuan Putri Yamanaka yang terkenal. Harusnya Ia mengenali rambut pirang panjang khas keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sai memberikan senyum yang sudah menjadi default settingnya, senyuman formalitas untuk semua orang. Mata Ino berbinar membalas senyumnya.

"Senang bisa berbincang denganmu juga, Sai-kun!"

Diam-diam Sai merasa kehidupan baru di Universitas ini tidak akan sehambar hari-harinya di KHS dulu.

* * *

Hanya butuh beberapa hari bagi Sai untuk mendeskripsikan Ino; suka bercerita dan ekspresif. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang masih berkutat untuk mengerti tentang manusia dan emosi-emosinya, Ino seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka dan mudah dibaca. Semua orang menyukai Ino, tapi entah bagaimana dengan gadis itu sendiri.

"Sai-kun, makan siang bareng yuk." ajak Ino. Sebenarnya ini baru kali keempat mereka bertemu dalam seminggu ini, itupun juga hanya dalam kuliah akbar. Bahkan sebelum Sai sempat menjawab, Ino sudah menarik tangannya menuju kantin fakultas. Sai selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis ini bisa bersikap begitu akrab terhadap orang yang baru empat kali ditemuinya.

Dan lagipula, tampaknya banyak laki-laki lain yang mau melakukan apapun untuk bisa jadi teman makannya, kenapa pula gadis ini hampir selalu duduk disampingnya saat kuliah dan menempel padanya terus?

"Hm? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Ino karena Sai terus memandanginya selagi mereka menikmati es krim di ruang makan terbuka itu. Sai menggeleng.

"Hanya penasaran, bukannya kau punya banyak teman lain untuk diajak makan bersama?"

"Sai-kun tidak suka denganku?" Sai mengerjap pada pertanyaan aneh itu. Kalau tidak salah, texbooknya mengutip bahwa 'suka' berarti sebuah perasaan yang dalam dan emosional terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang.

Sejujurnya Ia tidak merasakan apapun terhadap gadis itu.

Tapi 'tidak suka' berarti sebuah perasaan buruk dimana seseornag tidak menginginkan hal tersebut, atau tidak ingin berada dekat orang tertentu. Nah, Ia juga tidak merasa seperti itu terhadap Ino.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sai akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan. Aku suka makan denganmu." Baru dua kali mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama, gadis ini sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ia menyukai kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama?

Yamanaka Ino adalah sebuah misteri buat Sai.

"Sai-kun punya orang yang disuka?" tanya Ino lagi. Sai mengernyit, berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau suka adalah definisi dari 'sering menghabiskan waktu bersama' berarti tidak. Aku masih mempelajari tentang manusia dan emosi-emosinya, untuk lebih mengerti cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

Selama di KHS dulu memang Ino mendengar desas-desus bahwa Shimura Sai si pelukis jenius memang punya kekurangan dalam mengapresiasi perasaan orang lain. Katanya hal itu dikarenakan sejak dulu Ia adalah yatim-piatu, yang kemudian dididik dengan cara militer oleh Danzo-sama. Makanya Ia jadi kurang bisa bersosialisasi.

Tapi sejauh hari-hari yang mereka lewatkan bersama, Ino menyukainya. Mungkin sebagian alasan lainnya karena Sai memang tampan dan Ino menyukai tipe pria sepertinya.

"Aku akan membantu. Jadi mulai sekarang kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama lebih sering, ya?"

Ino tidak tahu muncul darimana keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja ada momen-momen di dalam hidup dimana kau menatap mata seseorang dan kau tahu bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Sesuatu itu apa mungkin Ino belum benar-benar mengetahuinya, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Shimura Sai yang membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik.

Walau tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya, Sai hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Setelah cemilan siang berupa es krim itu habis, mereka beranjak dari kantin. Kegiatan Ino sudah selesai hari ini, tapi Sai masih ada kuliah pengantar psikologi dasar sampai sore hari.

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini?" Ino ngotot mengantar Sai sampai gedung psikologi daripada langsung pulang ke asrama. Mahasiswa tahun pertama memang disarankan untuk tinggal di asrama dulu untuk beradaptasi.

"Tidak juga."

"Malam ini ke pesta Kiba di atap auditorium yuk!" ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Memangnya boleh memakai atap gedung auditorium malam-malam?"

"Boleh, _kalau tidak ketahuan_."

* * *

"Sai-kun! Sini!" Ino melambai memanggil ditengah kerumunan. Gadis itu menghampirinya yang baru saja memasuki atap terbuka Gedung Serbaguna. Sai merapatkan blazer hitamnya, Ia menyelesaikan satu lukisan dulu sebelum kesini. Sai jarang datang ke pesta-pesta semacam ini, jadi Ia hanya menggunakan baju kasualnya, baju yang sehari-hari dipakainya menghadiri acara semi-formal.

Malam itu, Ino mengenakan baju terusan berwarna ungu tanpa lengan, rambut pirang panjangnya terurai seperti tirai emas di wajahnya.

"…lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sai, bingung. Ada banyak sekali kegiatan disana; ada orang-orang yang sibuk memainkan alat musik dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga, ada orang-orang yang mengerumuni meja tempat makanan dan minuman, yang pasti ada berkelompok-kelompok orang di tempat itu.

Sai memang canggung dalam kehidupan sosial. Kadang Ia merasa walau berusaha sekalipun, lingkaran ber sub-sub lingkaran itu tidak ada yang mau menerimanya.

"Menikmati pesta." Jawab Ino seakan-akan itu hal yang paling jelas. Sai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Caranya?"

"Ngobrol? Makan? Minum? Bernyanyi?" Ino memandangnya, pantulan lampu-lampu yang bergelantungan memberi efek cahaya pada iris kebiruan gadis itu. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke pesta?"

Sai mengangguk. Ino terdiam.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa gunanya hal semacam ini. Apa yang orang-orang dapatkan dari berkumpul seperti ini di waktu luang?" Ino mengerjapkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"Yo, Ino-chan!" seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik menepuk pundak Ino. "Mana Sakura-chan?"

"Mana aku tahu." Ino mencibir. "Oh, Naruto, kenalkan ini Sai-kun. Senior kita waktu di KHS dulu, seangkatan dengan Sasori-senpai. Sai-kun, ini Naruto, temanku."

"Oh, halo." Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai. Sai menatapnya sebentarnya lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu, tersenyum.

"Senang mengenalmu… _dickless._ "

Alunan musik rock menjadi satu-satunya background karena Ino dan Naruto langsung terdiam.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" wajah Naruto bersemu merah, antara kesal dan malu.

"Eh? Salahkah? Hari ini aku baca di buku bahwa nama panggilan itu penting untuk mempererat persahabatan." Sai menjawabnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos. Butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengerti pria itu benar-benar jujur dan tidak tahu bahwa Ia baru saja melayangkan penghinaan.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk tertawa lepas.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sai-kun masih belajar bersosialisasi dengan benar. Lagipula nama panggilanmu itu kan ada benarnya juga."

" _Nani_?! Ino-chan, apa perlu kupanggil Hina-chan sebagai saksi untuk membukti−" Ino melambaikan tangan menyetop Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau tahu lagian. Duduk saja yuk, Sai-kun." Ino menarik Sai pergi dari Naruto yang masih merepet panjang lebar tentang kejantanannya. Tangan Ino reflex menggandeng Sai, dan Sai sadar betul bahwa itu pertama kalinya seseorang menggandeng tangannya. Terlebih lagi seorang gadis.

Tapi Ino tampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Gadis itu melepaskannya senatural Ia menggandengnya. Mereka duduk di salah satu pojok yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan hingar-bingar musik.

"Jadi… kau membaca buku tentang berinteraksi dengan orang?" tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk. "tidak semua hal yang tertulis dibuku bisa diterapkan begitu saja, Sai-kun…" Ino masih terkikik geli mengingat nama panggilan Naruto. Diam-diam Ino berpikir untuk menyebarkannya.

"Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak senang." Sai masih terlihat bingung. "Aku kan baru mengenalnya, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya."

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sai-kun. Kau tidak boleh memberi nama panggilan sejujur opinimu, nanti mereka malah akan marah."

"Hmm, benarkah? Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sai mengangguk. Tampaknya Ino cukup baik untuk mengajarinya satu dua hal tentang bersosialisasi. Gadis itu toh sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Sai mengamati sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman mesra didekat mereka, sang pria memeluk si gadis erat, dari sisi Sai Ia hanya bisa melihat tangan pria itu melingkari pinggang si gadis, dan wajah mereka menempel.

"…apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sai. Ino menatap pandangan Sai lalu wajahnya bersemu merah.

"M-mereka sedang berciuman."

"Hm… berciuman berarti menempelkan bibir. Apa rasanya enak? Kenapa mereka melakukannya lama sekali? Apa tidak lelah?" Ino semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sai yang seperti anak SD. Ino mulai berpikir tampaknya rumor itu salah, Sai bukan hanya canggung bersosialisasi, tapi tampaknya dia memang tidak mengerti tentang hubungan manusia.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjawab hal itu." Tiba-tiba saja Ino jadi pemalu, seperti saat Hinata pertama kali kencan dengan Naruto. Tampaknya ketertarikannya pada pemuda pucat ini bukan hanya dari segi penampilan saja.

"Kenapa si pria meletakkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Itu namanya memeluk, Sai-kun."

"Kau tidak memelukku dengan cara yang sama saat naik motorku waktu itu." Wajah Ino kembali memerah. "memang ada berapa macam cara untuk memeluk?"

"Ah… jadi begini, memeluk itu sama saja seperti mendekatkan pasangan kita terhadap tubuh kita−"

"Kalau begitu kita, kau dan aku, pasangan?" lagi, Ino kembali memerah. Rasanya telinganya sudah terbakar.

"Bukan hanya pasangan, Sai-kun. Astaga, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya… pokoknya saat kita ingin menarik seseorang lebih dekat lagi. Dan pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, tidak, itu tidak terasa sakit."

"Begitu…" Sai mengangguk. "boleh aku mencobanya?"

 _Deg._

"Eh… oke…" Ino merasakan tangan Sai perlahan-lahan menyentuh pinggangnya. Tapi Ia hanya meletakkannya disana, tidak berusaha menarik Ino mendekat. "Bukan begitu cara memeluk yang benar, Sai-kun. Sini, letakkan tanganmu lebih erat…" baru saja Ino akan mempraktekan, tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakangnya.

"Ino. Sedang apa kau?" Ino menoleh, sahabatnya yang berambut pink terang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ino membalas tatapan menyelidik Sakura dengan satu senyum.

"Mengajari Sai-kun bagaimana caranya memeluk gadis dengan benar." Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"…sejak kapan seorang anak kuliahan butuh diajari cara memeluk dengan benar…?"

"Huh, kau kasar, Sakura. Jadi Sai-kun, ini Sakura sahabatku…"

"Halo…" Sai berikir sebentar apa sebaiknya nama panggilan yang diberikan "… _jelek_."

Ino bisa melihat wajah Sakura berubah jadi mengerikan mendengar hal itu. Ingin rasanya Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Ia yakin Sakura pasti akan semakin marah. Jadi Ino secara reflek mencubit gemas tangan Sai.

"Hush, kau tidak boleh begitu. Sudah kubilang kan tidak boleh memberi nama panggilan sesuai opini jujurmu. Maaf ya Sakura, Sai-kun mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi−"

"SHANNARO!" tinju Sakura menghantam Sai sampai tersungkur jatuh. Ino mengerjapkan mata campuran antara bingung dan kaget. "kau, nona pirang, segera ke kamarmu sekarang karena Ibumu menelepon daritadi." Seru Sakura ketus.

"Aku baru saja menikmati pesta ini saat bertemu dengannya, Sakura. Hmph, kau merusak mood saja."

"Mood apanya?! Kau membiarkan pria tidak jelas itu menyentuhmu?"

"Hanya karena kau dan Sasuke sedang 'mendingin' dan moodmu jadi jelek jangan marah padaku, dong." Ino mencibir dan menarik Sai bangun, menginspeksi hasil pukulan Sakura. _Untung pukulan Sakura tidak mencederai wajah tampannya,_ pikir Ino.

"Ugh, dasar Ino-pig, aku ini−"

"JADI KAU ORANGNYA?" Ino menoleh dan melihat Naruto terlempar menghantam meja, hasil pukulan dari seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Masalah apa lagi yang ditimbulkan si bodoh itu?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura, mengernyit bingung. _Memang biasanya hampir semua orang punya keinginan untuk memukul Naruto sih, tapi ya tidak seperti itu juga._

"Jangan tanya aku, rasanya aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi." Sakura menghela nafas dan pergi menuju kerumunan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino, membantu Sai bangun.

"Dia itu cewek atau monster sih?" tanya Sai polos. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus banyak belajar tentang wanita, Sai-kun−"

"Sai saja." Potongnya. Ino memandangnya bingung. "panggil aku Sai saja, tidak perlu formalitas."

"Oke… Sai." Kalau sebelumnya gadis itu memangginya Sai-kun terasa aneh ditelinga Sai, kali ini hanya dengan Sai saja terdengar jauh lebih aneh. Rasanya namanya jadi terdengar berbeda kalau Ino yang mengucapkan.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak bahwa penjaga sudah menaiki tangga.

"Kita harus pergi." Ino menarik Sai cepat, mengacuhkan pandangan bingung pria itu.

Sai membiarkan Ino menggandengnya sekali lagi, menariknya meninggalkan kekacuan di atap menuju koridor yang gelap di lantai bawah. Baru kali ini seorang gadis menggenggam tangannya, dan menariknya sambil berlari. Mala mini rasanya Sai seperti melihat dunia baru. Ino baru berhenti menariknya saat mereka sudah terlindung di sebuah ruangan gelap, dan tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Kenapa harus lari?" tanya Sai saat keduanya sudah bisa bernafas normal.

"Karena kita tidak boleh tertangkap penjaga. Bisa dikeluarkan kalau ketahuan."

"Kenapa melanggar peraturan?" tanyanya lagi. Dalam kegelapan, Ino bisa melihat wajah pucat Sai mengernyit.

"Karena seperti inilah hidup." Ino tersenyum lebar, Sai bisa melihat cerah wajahnya di tengah kegelapan ruangan. "apa asiknya bermain aman terus-menerus?"

Rasanya gadis dihadapannya baru saja men _trigger_ sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dalam diri Sai. Kilatan jenaka di mata Ino menatapnya dalam senyum.

"Kau tinggal di asrama juga?" tanya Ino. Sai awalnya mengangguk, namun tidak yakin Ino bisa melihatnya ditengah kegelapan, jadi Ia menjawab.

"Ya."

"Siap untuk berlari lagi ke asrama?"

"…sekarang?" hentakan dari Ino memberinya jawaban. Sekali lagi, Yamanaka Ino menariknya berlari membelah kegelapan gedung di malam hari. Rambut pirang panjang Ino berkibar di belakangnya seperti kilatan cahaya, dan Sai hanya serangga yang mengikutinya.

Tanpa sadar Ia menggenggam balik tangan Ino. Kecil, hangat, dan nyaman untuk digenggam. Sai bisa melihat siluet orang berdiri di pintu keluar.

"Minggir!" Ino menubruk Naruto agar pergi dari jalannya, hampir saja membuat pria itu terjatuh. Ada tiga orang lagi disana, salah satunya si rambut pink dengan kekuatan monster. "yang terakhir sampai di asrama adalah pecundang!" seru Ino sambil melambai pada keempat orang lainnya.

Angin berdesing di telinga Sai saat mereka melewati lapangan yang kosong. Dinginnya malam menerpa wajahnya. Langkah kaki mereka mulai sejajar, hingga Sai berlari disisi Ino, bukan dibelakangnya. Ino memberikan satu senyum simpul sambil berlari saat Sai sudah berada disampingnya. Gadis itu tidak lagi menariknya. Mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan.

Sai belum pernah merasa sehidup ini.

* * *

A/N : Sai pernah muncul di Living In Uchiha Mansion chap 10, kalau masih ingat obrolan Dei dan Sasori waktu itu :)


	3. Chapter 3

**College 3 : Shikatema - Rated T**

* * *

" _Mendokusai_."

Entah sudah berapa kali Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang sama dalam tiga jam terakhir. Lagi-lagi, Ino menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan di kelas, hanya karena gadis itu tahu Shikamaru punya spot tidur favorit di pohon dekat Gudang antara fakultas seni dan ilmu politik.

Shikamaru juga heran, tampaknya alam semesta berkonspirasi meletakkan dunianya dan Ino hampir selalu bersebelahan. Kadang kala Shikamaru harus menahan malu kalau tiba-tiba gadis itu menyambanginya di sela-sela kegiatannya, tentu saja membuat kasak-kusuk disekitar. Siapa yang tidak kenal Yamanaka Ino memangnya? Oh, Shikamaru hanya ingin menikmati hidup sebagai mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan seorang pria yang dikenal dekat dengan gadis pirang yang berisik itu.

 _Jam tidur siangku terancam terusik dengan semua kebetulan alam semesta yang menyusahkan ini._

"Hey, awas!" sebuah suara berteriak dari atas. Shikamaru mendongak, tepat saat sebuah kipas besar terjatuh tepat ke mukanya, membuatnya sukses mendarat di rerumputan.

"Apa lagi ini…" gerutu pemuda Nara itu, mengambil kipas besar yang Ia yakin bukan hanya digunakan untuk mengipasi diri. Kipas itu cukup berat, dan ukurannya sepanjang ujung jarinya hingga sikunya. Hanya orang bodoh yang mungkin menggunakan kipas ini untuk mengipasi diri.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" seorang gadis muncul di belakangnya, rambutnya dikuncir empat, dua di atas dan dua di bawah. _Pirang_ , itu hal pertama yang Shikamaru pikirkan. Naruto, Ino, kedua sahabatnya itu berambut pirang dan terbukti membawa masalah baginya. Ia hanya berharap gadis baru ini tidak repot-repot menjadi sahabatnya juga dan menambah masalah.

"Aku tidak apa…"

"Maksudku kipasnya. Sini, kembalikan." Shikamaru mengernyit, gadis ini tidak tampak seperti gadis umumnya yang bersikap lemah lembut atau hati-hati didepan seorang pria. Rasanya Shikamaru seperti bicara dengan pria kasar saja.

"Tidak ada kata 'maaf'?" alis Shikamaru masih bertaut, tangannya menggenggam kipas itu. Kali ini gantian si gadis yang mengernyit.

"Heh, kau yang salah, kenapa tidak menangkapnya?"

"Yeah, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku menangkap kipas yang jatuh tiba-tiba entah darimana." Balas Shikamaru sarkas.

"Kau pria yang menyebalkan." Gumam gadis itu, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "kembalikan kipasku sebelum kau benar-benar merusaknya."

Walau masih kesal sekalipun, Shikamaru mengulurkan kipas itu, hanya untuk sadar memang kipas itu sedikit rusak. Tampaknya karena terjatuh dari ketinggian menghantam kepalanya, jari-jari kipas itu ada yang patah.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu menerimanya dengan kerutan yang mendalam, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Tinggal di lem saja kan bisa. Sudah ya." Shikamaru berbalik, tidak sekalipun menoleh lagi pada gadis itu. Shikamaru melangkah pergi menuju gedung seni.

Kepalanya agak sakit sebenarnya, tapi Ia tahu, kembali ke asrama tanpa barang yang diminta Ino akan membuat kepalanya jauh lebih sakit lagi karena kecerewetan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Apa yang lebih disukai Shikamaru selain waktu luang di akhir pekan?

Waktu luang di akhir pekan _tanpa diganggu orang_ , tentu saja.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu paling pas untuk menikmati tidur diatap Asrama, karena hampir semua mahasiswa lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan diluar akademik dan asrama cenderung kosong. Huh, Shikamaru mana mau repot-repot bergabung dengan semua kegiatan itu, kalau toh Ia bisa menikmati hidup sambil memandangi awan.

Tapi kenyamanan hidupnya dirampas dengan teriakan Ino yang kelewat semangat seperti biasa.

"Shikaaa~" tangan Ino sudah menggoyangkan bahunya, merenggutnya dari mimpi indah yang baru mau dimulai.

"Ck, kau mau apa lagi sih?" Shikamaru duduk dari posisinya, menatap gadis yang tampaknya selalu cantik dengan baju apapun yang dikenakannya.

Shikamaru tidak membencinya, walau dengan semua kelakuan bossy Ino. Tapi bukan berarti juga Ia senang waktu tidurnya terus diganggu. Namun tentu saja Shikamaru sayang pada gadis berambut pirang itu, bahkan dalam satu waktu dalam hidupnya yang datar, Shikamaru pernah nyaris salah mengasumsikan bahwa Ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu. Butuh satu ciuman aneh untuk menyadarkan bahwa mereka lebih cocok sebagai teman daripada kekasih.

"Temani aku nonton pertunjukan seni yuuuk." Ino menarik lengan Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei_. Ajak Sakura sajalah."

"Sakura lagi kencan dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau menganggu, kan jarang-jarang mereka berduaan dengan jadwal supersibuk keduanya." Jawab Ino.

"Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Kau tega menempatkanku ditengah-tengah kedua pasangan yang lagi dimabuk cinta itu? Masa kau menyuruhku menganggu waktu mereka sih."

"Kau sendiri kan sering sekali mencampuri urusan mereka." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Itu beda, Nara. Ayolah, kau kan sedang menganggur ini." Shikamaru sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa tidur-tiduran sambil memandangi awan itu bukan berarti Ia tidak punya pekerjaan. Justru itulah pekerjaannya. Dan butuh komitmen yang besar untuk melakukannya.

"Minta fans mu saja temani. Siapalah. Si pucat yang kemarin-kemarin kau tunjukan padaku itu." Shikamaru menguap, bersiap kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Justru karena itu aku mengajakmu, bodoh. Sai juga disana, tapi karena dia memamerkan lukisan-lukisannya, jadi dia tak bisa menemaniku sepanjang pertunjukan."

"Hm, aku baru tahu kalau pacarmu pelukis." Wajah Ino memerah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Dia kan seniormu juga di KHS! Astaga, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu ya? Ngomong-ngomong kami belum pacaran tahu. Ini kan baru seminggu kami kenal dekat."

"Hm, cepat atau lambat juga bakal pacaran." ujar Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Ia malas mendengarkan curhatan Ino tentang pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama si pirang itu. Mudah sekali menebak bahwa Ino menyukai pria itu dari curhatan panjang lebarnya.

"Shikamaru Nara! Cepat pindahkan bokong malasmu itu dan temani aku!" perintah Ino pada akhirnya. Belum juga Shikamaru mengumpulan sisa-sisa nyawa yang masih bertebaran di lantai, Ino sudah menariknya bangun.

* * *

Kumpulan orang, berisik, dan merepotkan.

Perpaduan yang bukan merupakan kondisi favorit Shikamaru. Kadang-kadang Ia heran sendiri bagaimana Ia bisa tahan berteman dengan gadis yang sebenarnya 180 derajat berkebalikan dengannya. Yah, apa mau dikata, teman adalah keluarga yang kita pilih, kan. Shikamaru sebenarnya malas mengakui kalau kadang Ia menyukai segala hal aneh yang Ino tunjukkan padanya.

 _Kadang loh. Hanya kadang._

"Aku tidak suka pertunjukan seni. Tidak mengerti lagian." Gumamnya saat Ino menarik lengannya melewati sekumpulan orang.

"Hmph, kau selalu bilang begitu tapi kau tahu banyak hal. Contohnya musik yang dimainkan Dei waktu itu."

"Tahu banyak bukan berarti aku menyukainya, kan." Shikamaru jadi teringat. "apa kabar si pianis itu ngomong-ngomong?"

"Dei? Baik-baik saja, dia di Juilliard sekarang. Kenapa, kau merindukannya?" goda Ino. Juilliard adalah sekolah seni paling bergengsi yang tiap tahunnya menelurkan seniman-seniman terbaik dunia.

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, Nona Yamanaka."

Ino akhirnya berhenti menariknya saat mereka sampai di sebuah gedung pertunjukan yang ramai. Di atas panggung, seorang MC mengumumkan bahwa pertunjukan drama klasik Jepang dari tim Drama sudah selesai.

"...dan sekarang, kita sambut pertunjukkan solo Sabaku Temari, Sang Putri Kipas!"

"Fyuuh, untung belum ketinggalan." Ino menghapus keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. Shikamaru mengernyit lagi.

"Kau menarikku kesini untuk menonton seorang badut bermain kipas?"

"Hush, badut apanya? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mengenal Temari-san ya? Shika, Temari-san itu senior kita di sini, dia penari kipas terbaik di Jepang. Dengar-dengar katanya sejak masih jadi mahasiswa baru saja sepak terjangnya sudah didengar Perdana Menteri." _kalau namanya tidak cukup terkenal untuk masuk ensiklopedia, mana aku bisa tahu,_ pikir Shikamaru.

"Apa yang hebat darinya−" kata-kata Shikamaru terputus saat seorang gadis berkuncir empat berambut pirang muncul di panggung, membawa kipas yang sangat Ia kenali.

Kipas yang baru kemarin menghantam kepalanya, sampai berdenyut menyakitkan semalam suntuk.

Gadis itu−Sabaku Temari−mulai meliuk dengan anggun memainkan kipas raksasa yang cukup berat bagi Shikamaru. Gerakannya elegan, eskpresi gadis berkimono itu juga tidak seseram dan sekasar kemarin saat mereka bertemu. Ia tampak begitu menghayati tariannya, wajahnya begitu tenang dan teduh. Shikamaru mulai berpikir jangan-jangan Ia bertemu saudara kembarnya kemarin, atau gadis itu mungkin punya _multiple personality disorder_.

Shikamaru baru sadar Ia tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat Temari saat Ino menyodoknya dengan sikut cukup keras begitu pertunjukan berakhir.

"Seseorang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tampaknya." Goda Ino. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dan menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, walau tidak terasa gatal.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya kagum."

"Perlu kuberi tahu bahwa kau memandanginya seperti seorang Dewi baru turun dari langit?" Shikamaru mengabaikan celotehan kekanakan Ino, memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya dan berbalik pergi.

"Terserahlah."

Ino buru-buru mengikutinya, tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan ini.

Semua orang juga tahu satu-satunya hal yang menyedihkan dari hari Minggu adalah kau harus bertemu dengan Senin. Shikamaru menguap lebar saat berangkat ke Gedung Ilmu Politik pagi ini, entah kenapa kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan walau sudah dua hari, membuatnya sulit menikmati tidur. Mungkin nanti Ia harus menemui Sakura untuk meminta referensi obat.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, ikut saya sebentar."

Pria bergaya rambut nanas itu mendongak saat namanya dipanggil Baki-sensei tiba-tiba. Shikamaru mengingat-ingat masalah apa yang ditimbulkannya pagi-pagi begini, bahkan kelas saja belum dimulai. Yah, biasanya memang Shikamaru telat kalau masuk kuliah, tapi karena rasa sakit di kepalanya, pagi ini Ia terbangun lebih cepat. _Apa justru karena keanehan datang pagi itu, Baki-sensei memanggilnya?_

Shikamaru mengikuti pria yang bertindak sebagai dosen Ilmu Politik Internasional itu menuju ruang dosen. _Mendokusei, aku pasti kena masalah serius kalau sampai dipanggil kesini,_ pikir Shikamaru lelah. Saat pintu dibuka, ajaibnya Shikamaru menemukan Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak dikenalnya. Naruto sama bingungnya dengan Shikamaru disana.

 _Apa ini semacam murid kolektif yang hobinya membolos dan tidur saat pelajaran?_ Pikir Shikamaru, berusaha mencari persamaan antara dirinya dengan Naruto kecuali fakta bahwa mereka mempelajari rumpun Ilmu yang sama. Shikamaru berusaha menggali ingatan kapan terakhir kali absensinya tidak kosong.

"Nah, kalian sudah berkumpul disini semua. Inilah delegasi tahun pertama untuk _Harvard National Model United Nations_." Terang Baki-sensei. Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya, orang-orang lain disana mengeluarkan suara senang dan kaget. Kecuali Naruto yang masih menatap bingung.

"Harvard apa?" tanya si pirang itu polos. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan pertanyaan bodoh Naruto dijawab oleh orang dibaliknya.

"Sekumpulan orang yang dikirim menjadi delegasi di muka dunia, yang membicarakan masalah global secara kritis. Kalian orang-orang terpilih." Shikamaru ikut menoleh bersama yang lain, menatap si pemilik suara.

Sabaku Temari tersenyum dengan auranya yang khas; kuat dan intimidatif.

"Temari disini akan jadi pembimbing kalian juga. Dia sudah berpengalaman mengikuti HNMUN tahun kemarin saat jadi mahasiswa tahun pertama seperti kalian." Shikamaru menatap gadis berkuncir empat itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, bertanya-tanya yang dihadapannya ini si gadis kasar yang menjatuhkan kipas berat di kepalanya, atau yang kemarin menari dengan begitu elegannya.

Temari tiba-tiba menoleh dan membalas tatapannya, tajam. Shikamaru kaget, biasanya orang tidak sadar saat diawasi, tapi gadis ini punya firasat yang jitu. Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa cuaca jadi panas dengan pandangan gadis itu yang menusuknya. Atau mungkin tubuhnya saja yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bermetabolisme lebih cepat dan jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Senang mengenal kalian semua. Aku Sabaku Temari, Ilmu Politik, tahun kedua. Kalian semua yang berada disini adalah calon pemimpin dunia. Kita akan bertemu membahas persiapan kalian diakhir pekan selama sebulan ini ya."

 _Mendokusei_. Shikamaru berseru pelan dan pikirannya. _Hilang sudah waktu luangku di akhir pekan._

"Ada pertanyaan?" segera saja murid-murid itu mengerumuni Baki-sensei, termasuk Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti apapun. Shikamaru sendiri heran, untuk orang yang punya impian menggantikan ayahnya sebagai calon Hokage berikutnya, Naruto punya masalah menghapal banyak teori kepemimpinan.

Tapi jelas Shikamaru yakin kemampuan alami Naruto untuk jadi pemimpin. Buktinya sudah bertengger manis di ruang piala di KHS.

"Sensei, saya pamit dulu." Temari menunduk hormat pada Baki-sensei yang masih dikerumuni pertanyaan.

"…saya juga." Shikamaru mengikuti. Temari memandangnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Temari keluar duluan dari ruang dosen, dan Shikamaru berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Tidak kusangka pria menyebalkan sepertimu ternyata jenius." Temari mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh padanya. Shikamaru menaikkan alis, memandang sekeliling dulu, baru meyakinkan diri bahwa kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya. _Tuh kan kasar, bicara dengan orang tanpa menatap,_ pikir Shikamaru.

"Tidak kusangka gadis kasar sepertimu bisa menari begitu lembut." Temari berhenti di depannya, lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Huh, kau tidak tahu banyak hal tentangku, Nara. Jadi jangan sok tahu." Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, berjalan mendekati seniornya itu.

"Kau juga tidak tahu apapun tentangku." Shikamaru berkata pelan sambil melewatinya. Temari membiarkan bocah sok pintar itu melewatinya, namun seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya. _Nara Shikamaru tampaknya memang menarik,_ pikir gadis itu.

"Oh iya, kipasmu masih rusak?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba teringat, berbalik memandang Temari yang tampak kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu kipasku masih rusak?"

"Hm… pertunjukan kemarin. Kau terlalu berhati-hati menggunakannya, jadi kupikir masih rusak seperti terakhir kali. Lem rupanya tidak cukup ya." Temari kaget, tentu saja, karena Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menyamarkan kerusakan kipas itu. Ia tidak menyangka seseorang yang bahkan tidak melihat pertujukannya dari dekat, bisa tahu tentang hal sekecil itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sekedar menempelkan lem. Itu kipas dari Ibuku." Jawabn Temari pelan. Ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah diberitahunya ada siapapun. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Hei… aku tahu tempat yang bisa membetulkan kipas seperti itu di Konoha." Shikamaru agak menunduk saat mengatakannya. "…mungkin kau bisa mengajariku satu dua hal tentang HNMUN yang merepotkan ini di akhir pekan sambil membetulkan kipasmu."

Temari menyipitkan mata, agak ragu bahwa Ia melihat sekilas rona merah diwajah si jenius yang menyebalkan itu. Tiba-tiba Ia jadi begitu tertarik pada pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini. Perasaan yang jarang hinggap di hati Temari si wanita bertangan besi.

"Aku kosong jam 10. Ketemu di depan Gedung Kuliah saja." Ujar Temari kasual. Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan lagi. Temari menyusulnya dibelakang, memanggilnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Hm? Yah, masih sakit sih tapi−"

"Kuharap cepat sembuh. Dan maafkan aku karena menjatuhkan kipas padamu." Temari menepuk pelan kepala Shikamaru, lalu berjalan cepat melewatinya tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Shikamaru masih berdiri ditempat, tertegun. _Rasanya cuaca hari ini memang benar-benar panas,_ pikirnya saat merasa wajahnya memanas.

Mungkin Ia harus mulai membiasakan diri, akhir pekan nanti cuaca kemungkinan akan _lebih panas lagi_.


End file.
